El obsequio
by Fersi Lovedeath
Summary: Agosto, un mes para disfrutar ¿Y porque no? Tambien para casarse. La boda entre Luka y su novia Miku llega a celebrarse en esta epoca del año, pero, la propocision de la peli-rosa no resulto ser como a ella le hubiera gustado ¿Que tiene que ver Kaito y los osos de peluche con todo esto? One-shot de mi parte para celebrar el cumpleaños de Anialexa ¡Feliz cumpleaños mujer!


-Llega con un gorrito de fiesta en la cabeza y lanza confeti- ¡Hoy es el cumple de Ani-chan! (**anialexa**) Y a mi me gustaría celebrarla con un One-shot Negitoro OwO Lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo e imaginación, y lo mejor de todo, ¡No es trágico! Jajajaja -vuelve a la lanzar confeti-

-De repente se pone a llorar- ¡Crecen tan rápido! T-T -empuja a SeeU y la empieza a usar como pañuelo-

SeeU: Que... asco...

En fin ¡Feliz cumpleaños chica! Como ya eres niña grande espero que disfrutes de este One-shot, el cual estoy segura que te va a gustar nwn.

¡Disfruten también ustedes de este bonito One-shot!

**Disclaimer: **Nop, no son míos. Todo el crédito son para sus creadores, yo solo me robe de contrabando a sus personajes.

* * *

**El obsequio  
**

Era maravillosamente perfecto aquel día de agosto, con una fresca y agradable brisa en esa mañana. Los invitados a la ceremonia se estaban reuniendo en un prado a las afueras de la ciudad, pues a petición de las novias, Miku sobre todo, la boda seria al aire libre. El decorado del lugar era hermoso, el blanco reinaba por doquier y rosas de color rosa acompañaban a las blancas por el adornado. No hacia falta mucha descripción, pero todo estaba especialmente montado para un tipo de eventos tan importantes como este lo era. Las mujeres vestían vestidos blancos y los hombres, su habitual traje negro con una corbata rosada en sus cuellos.

Se supone que el día de su boda era con el que toda mujer fantaseaba y soñaba, hoy era un día muy especial para Hatsune Miku, porque pasaría toda la vida con la persona que amaba más que nada en todo este ancho mundo, la personas que ella había elegido como la dueña de su corazón; Megurine Luka. ¿Que bonito es el amor verdad? A pesar de que se suponía que era el mejor momento de su vida, la peli-rosa no se encontraba muy a gusto con lo que estaba a punto de hacer... dudaba un poco la verdad.

Caminaba por el lugar observando el decorado, feliz y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

Luka iba vestida para la ocasión obviamente, no con un vestido como le hubiera gustado, pero lo que llevaba puesto tampoco estaba tan mal; Un traje muy parecido al que usaba Utena Tenjou una personaje de uno de los animes que veía Len, por culpa de él precisamente convencieron a Miku de obligarla, en fin... Lo que arruinaba su esencia de "Príncipe" eran todas las heridas que habían sobre su fino y escultural cuerpo; Su brazo derecho roto que era cubierto por un yeso y una venda que se amarraba a su cuello, una venda en su cabeza que llegaba también a cubrirle el ojo izquierdo, y finalmente, una curita en el tabique de su nariz y una gasa en su mejilla derecha. Todo eso obra de una persona en especial.

En su caminata saludaba a los invitados mientras esperaba a Miku y la "Reverenda" Planetto. Cuando se encontró con Lily. La rubia al observar el estado de su amiga, solo trato inútilmente de contener sus fuertes carcajadas que amenazaban con salir. Era una imagen épica la verdad, ya le diría a Gumi que tomara un foto más tarde.

Luka la miro con suma molestia.

-¿De que te ríes?- Pregunto con enfado, colocando su mano sana en su cadera mientras levantaba una ceja.

-D-de nada... n-no me estoy riendo- Contesto con dificultad, conteniendo aun su risa con una mueca graciosa.

-Claro que lo haces, ¿Porque lo haces?-

-N-no lo hago...- Lily de urgencia se llevo su mano izquierda para taparse la boca, mientras con la otra solo le hacia señas para apasiguarla.

-¡Lily, deja de hacerlo o te arranco la boca!-

La rubia negó con la cabeza, cuando pudo calmarse por fin hablo -Lo siento, pero no tendré la oportunidad de verte así todo el tiempo-

-Me estas diciendo ¿Que te parece gracioso mi estado?- Pregunto con indignación en su voz.

-Siendote sincera... si. Todavía no termino de creerme que una muchacha de cuarenta y dos kilos te haya hecho todo eso, ¿¡Donde quedo la fuerte y boxeadora mujer de la que tanto alardeabas ser!?- Con ganas y sin pena, la rubia dejo que otra gran carcajada brotara de su garganta, no había nada mejor en el mundo. Luka gruñó, con una vena en su frente apretó su puño sano y con fuerza golpeo el estomago de su amiga haciéndola callar -Oh... ahi esta...-

¿Como es que había llegado ella a ese estado? La verdad solo se necesita retroceder un poco en el tiempo, una semana antes mejor dicho.

* * *

**Siete días antes...**

Luka estaba peinaba con una coleta de caballo y vestida con su ropa para entrenamiento. Esa vez se encontraba como siempre en su gimnasio favorito, practicando boxeo como tanto le gustaba hacer. Cargo toda su fuerza en su brazo derecho, y golpeo una ultima vez el pobre costal que tenia frente a ella.

Así era ella, le encantaba el boxeo y ante todos ponía la excusa de que lo practicaba porque así podría proteger mejor a su amada y adorada Miku. Una mentira muy mal construida porque todos los ex-alumnos del instituto YAMAHA saben perfectamente que la Hatsune es capaz de cuidarse sola, aunque también no era del todo mentira, porque si tenia el pensamiento de protegerla de todo.

¿Apoco no es muy tierno de su parte?

Volvió a cargar todo su poder en su brazo derecho, y golpeo nuevamente al costal de entrenamiento de color negro con algo de blanco, solo que esta vez le dio un poco más fuerte de lo que le hubiera gustado, pues el costal al regresar hacia ella termino por golpearle el rostro con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer de senton al piso.

-¡Maltida ley de gravedad, maldito Isaac Newton!- Maldecia al momento que se llevaba las manos a su cara para bajar el dolor, pronto se da cuenta que de la observan por lo que se levanta y corre rápido hasta la banca donde dejo sus cosas.

-¡Luka!- Escucho de repente la energética voz de Kaito en el lugar, la aludida le dio un trago a su bebida energizante y camino hasta la entrada donde él se encontraba.

-Hey, Kaito, es raro verte por aquí ¿Que hay?- Le saludo sonriente. El peli-azul agradecio en sus adentros que la Megurine estuviera de buen humor.

-Bueno, me fue difícil encontrarte pero.. ¿Podrias hacerme un favor?- Luka alzo una ceja mientras lo miraba sin entender.

-Un favor... Tú no eres de los que pide favores- La peli-rosa lo miro entre desconfiada e interesada entre cerrando los ojos -Depende del tipo de favor que quieras, pero cobro caro-

-Eres tan supersticiosa... ¿En serio no confías en tu gran amigo Kaito Shion?- Pregunto sonriente y haciéndose el inocente, a lo que Luka solo respondió negando con la cabeza -Auch... B-bueno no es nada malo de todas maneras, solo necesito que me guardes algo-

Recuperando su personalidad alegre, Kaito con un gesto de cabeza le indico a su amiga que mirara al piso, encontrando un gran oso de peluche que sabe Dios de donde habrá salido ¡No estaba ahí! El objeto era grande ya que a lo mucho le llegaba a la mitad del muslo al peli-azul, de un hermoso color blanco y que a simple vista parecía ser suave, muy suave. Pero lo que llamo más la atención de la Megurine era que el oso tenia entre sus brazos una caja roja en forma de corazón, la cual seguramente tendría chocolates dentro y a su lado había una bonita rosa roja.

Encantador...

Luka parpadeo varias veces antes de regresar a verlo.

-¿Es para Meiko, cierto?-

-Este...-

-Si, si es para ella- Completo la frase agachándose para acariciar el oso -¿Entonces quieres que te lo guarde?-

-B-bueno, si. No sera por mucho tiempo lo que sucede es que...- Comenzo con su explicación rascándose la nuca nervioso -Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar junto con Len fuera de la ciudad, pero me da miedo dejar al osito en casa con mis hermanos porque.. ya sabes como son. Kaiko no parara de hacerme preguntas sobre él, y Taito se la pasara burlándose de mí ¿Puedes?-

La Megurine suspiro y se lo pensó un poco, bueno, no era tan mala idea había que admitirlo. Y de alguna forma si podía confiar en ese peli-azul, también si lo ayudaba cumpliría como parte del servicio comunitario que le ordeno hacer la iglesia... Definitivamente no volvería a beber sake con Haku y Meiko dentro de una parroquia... nunca jamas.

-Creo que podría ayudarte pero ¿Ahora que hiciste, Kaito?- Indagno con una ceja levantada mirándolo con cara de "Seguramente hiciste alguna tontería"

-¡Yo no hice nada!- Replico ofendido, pero la mirada que le dedicaba su amiga solo hizo que escupiera la verdad -Esta bien... te lo cuento..- Suspiro antes de hablar -Mi helado termino por casi matarla..- Luka tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca de urgencia para contener la risa que amenazaba con salir de su garganta -¡No te burles! Yo no tengo la culpa de eso.. pero ya no me ha dirigido la palabra..-

-Ay Kaito, solo tu puedes casi matar a tu novia con helado- Se burlo ella poniéndose de pie -¡Como se te ocurre, hombre!-

-Dejame... A ti Miku te pega y nadie te dice nada-

Un aura negra de depresión comenzó a rodear a la Megurine, ¿Porque tenian todos que recordarle su vida de novia maltrata física y psicologicamente? Pero bueno, a ella le gustaba la mala vida entonces no debía quejarse.

-Esta bien Kaito, yo guardare el oso por ti- Dijo ella con una sonrisa y tomando dicho animal en sus brazos.

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto él esperanzado.

-Oh claro que si, tú puedes irte tranquilo, yo me encargo de todo aqui- Respondio y dicho eso se dio media vuelta para empezar a alejarse -Y vete ya.. me da vergüenza que me vean contigo-

-¡Gracias, Luka! ¡Eres un gran...! Espera... ¿Que?-

* * *

Por la tarde el azul cielo había llegado a tomar un tono anaranjado, casi como rojizo, transformándolo en un hermoso manjar muy exquisito para la mirada durante aquel día de agosto. La peli-rosa caminaba directo a su casa después de un arduo día de entrenamiento lleno de golpes, sudor, y palizas que le propinaba su saco de boxeo tras varios golpes que se le pasaron de fuerza ¿Pero que importaba? De todas maneras si no duele no sirve, o eso dice ella para justificar sus adoloridos huesos y músculos.

Era precisamente por esas horas que el trafico y estampidas de personas comenzaba a llenar las calles de Sapporo, con la mayoría de la gente saliendo de sus trabajos para poder llegar a descansar un rato en sus hogares, ansiosas todas de poder disfrutar un rato con la familia o si no con la pareja. Y a pesar de que ella no trabajaba hoy, eso era lo único que le pasaba por la mente, pasar un maravilloso rato con la chica peli-aqua de la que ella llevaba cinco años de noviazgo. Bueno... primero estaba tomar una ducha y después cenar, pero considerando que Miku cenaba con ella todas las noches sin falta eso contaba, y si tenia suerte de que su novia estuviera de buen humor ¡Hasta podria bañarse con ella!

Que maravilloso es vivir juntas.

La verdad era que Luka no podía estar más satisfecha y contenta con la vida desde que la Hatsune por fin le dio el sí, tras muchas luchas que ambas estuvieron dando para aceptar lo que las dos sentían al fin habían podido estar con la persona que amaban. Si, lo admitia, la más joven tenia casi siempre un humor de perros, cosa por lo cual siempre esta enojándose con la peli-rosa y golpeándola por cualquier cosa por más mínima que esta fuera. Pero así la amaba ¿Que se podía hacer?

Muy a pesar de eso, hoy de pura casualidad Luka sentía como si se le estuviera olvidando algo... algo muy importante que es en este mismo día. ¿Que sera y porque?

Era una suerte que cuando tienes un gran problema, Dios se apiada de ti y te manda a un ángel o simplemente te ilumina para sacarte de él, y hoy era la primera opción. El señor que reinaba aya arriba le mando un ángel, uno rubio de apariencia infantil de apellido Kagamine.

-¡Hey, Luka-san!- Oyó que le llamaban, al darse vuelta vio como Rin salia de una tienda de ropa cargada de bolsas por todas partes -Tiempo sin verte, peli-rosa idiota-

-Mira bolsas andantes... espera.. ¡Detras de ellas hay una chica!- Se burlo ella divertida -Lo mismo digo Kagamine revoltosa. Por cierto, aun me debes el atún de un millón de yenes que aplastaste con tu aplanadora-

-Ya se, ya se. Fue culpa de Len no mía, si no hubiera sacado las llaves de mi monstruo eso no habría pasado- Alego la rubia colocando sus compras en el suelo -Cobraselo a él-

-Pero Rin, eran un millón yenes ¡Un millon de yenes! ¿Sabes cuan valioso era el señor atún para mí?- La aludida solo rodó los ojos con una expresión divertida, esa mujer no tenia remedio.

-Eres una idiota-

Rin desvió la mirada al enorme oso de peluche que Luka tenia bajo su brazo, formo una mueca un poco extrañada al ver a alguien como su amiga llevar dicho objeto. Era raro que la Megurine llevara consigo ese tipo cosas, y si llegara a hacerlo no era San valentín fecha en la que la peli-rosa aunque le avergonzara llevaba consigo cosas así... entonces... ¡Cierto!

-Luka ¿Y ese oso?- Pregunto apuntando con un dedo a dicho animal.

-Ouh, ¿Esto? Lo traigo para...-

-¡Cierto! Hoy es tu aniversario con Miku ¿Verdad?- Rin formo en sus labios una gran y animada sonrisa, después de todo tus grandes amigas y ex-compañeras de instituto no cumplen años juntas todos los días -¡Muchas felicidades, Luka-san! Seis años juntas ya, todo un récord para un Megurine-

Luka se quedo estática en su lugar con una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios... aniversario con Miku ella había dicho... entonces... lo que le olvido fue... -Disculpa, Rin ¿A que estamos hoy?-

-Once de agosto por supuesto ¿Porque?- Cuestiono borrando esa expresión de su rostro cambiándola a una confundida, aunque después comprendió todo y eso la hizo molestar -Por favor, Luka, no me digas que olvidaste tu aniversario con Miku-chan, porque si lo hiciste ella va a...-

-¡C-c-c-c-claro que no lo hice!- Mintio la aludida para defenderse e interrumpiendo su oración -¡Solo quería asegurarme que no compre el oso en balde!-

-Entonces no veo el problema para ponerte así..- La más joven coloco sus manos en sus caderas y fruncia el ceño, para serles sincera ella no creía mucho las palabras de la Megurine al ver lo nerviosa que se había puesto -Solo ve y... ¡Oye!, ¿¡A donde vas!?-

-¡A ningun lado en particular!- Alego ella alejándose de su amiga rubia corriendo como si se la llevara el diablo ¡O hasta Meiko! ¿¡Como pudo olvidar ella una fecha tan importante como esa!? -¡Si ves a Miku dile que la amo!, ¡Y que no quiero sopa de puerro para cenar, estoy harta del puerro!-

Diablos, maldito el día que nació con una capacidad para recordar peor que la de un anciano con Alzheimer. Miku la mataría si llegaba enterarse que olvido la fecha más importante de sus vidas, o en el peor de los casos la cortaría... Por eso había que tomar medidas extremas para casos extremos; Buscar un regalo de ultima hora.

* * *

Las gotas de agua caían desde su regadera pegando de una menera relajante contra su desnudo cuerpo, un descanso después de un agotador día de ejercicio y también de andar buscando por toda la ciudad y regalo para tu novia después de cumplir otro año más de noviazgo con ella... lastima que no la relajara para nada. Luka seguía preocupada, preocupada porque por más que estuvo buscando durante varias horas hasta que cayo la noche un obsequio para su amada peli-aqua, ni siquiera las florerías habían abierto solo porque era domingo.

Y con esto venia a su cabeza la pregunta: ¿Y ahora que?

¿Que era lo que debía hacer para hacerle saber a Miku lo mucho que agradecía poder pasar otro año con ella? O tan siquiera nada más demostrarle que, como toda una novia responsable y excepcional, era capaz de recordar el día que habían juntado sus corazones con mucha facilidad. Daba vergüenza admitir que obviamente, lo había olvidado, pero más vergüenza le daba admitir que no era la primera vez que lo hacia porque, aunque sea muy irresponsable de su parte, siempre lo hacia.

Si, por estar metida en sus cosas nunca llegaba a recordar fechas tan importantes como esta, entonces ¿Que clase de novia era ella? Por su cabeza paso el pensamiento de solo felicitarle con un abrazo, un beso y decirle lo mucho que la amaba de todo este ancho mundo pero, seguía pensando que su amor se merecía mucho más todavía, porque para demostrarle lo agradecida que estaba por soportar a una persona como ella durante mucho pero mucho tiempo se necesitaban al menos un millón de esos cariños, los cuales tenia siempre y sin falta cada día de la semana durante el día, tarde y noche.

_"La llevare a cenar a un restauran de lujo... ¡O de viaje! Ella siempre me dijo que quería ir a Francia... pero todo eso es muy caro y no tengo tanto dinero.. ¡Diablos!" _Se lamento la peli-rosa saliendo del baño para cambiarse.

Definitivamente, no era una buena novia.

Empezaba a creer que quizá no merecía a Miku del todo, considerando que esa peli-aqua era esa luz que había llegado a iluminar su alma y darle sentido a toda su vida. Técnicamente Luka no era la misma persona que hoy es, antes era de esa gente que solo se metía en problemas para llamar la atención de sus desconsiderados padres que lo único que les interesaba era el dinero y sus estúpidos negocios, lanzando a su hija con una amiga que gentilmente ofreció su apartamento para que viviera allí mientras estudiaba.

Hasta que de pronto un rayo de esperanza llego a ella, provocando que Luka pudiera darse cuenta de que la vida no es tan horrible como lo pensaba.

Y ese rayo de esperanza tenia nombre, un hermoso nombre que la peli-rosa pronunciaba con cariño y calidez todo el tiempo: Miku Hatsune.

_"Podría comprarle un gato... ella ama a los animales... No... también olvide que es alérgica a los gatos ¡Diablos! ... ni eso puedo recordar ¡Soy un desastre!" _Pensó colocándose su ropa para dormir sin muchos ánimos.

-Sera mejor que me rinda y la felicite con un abrazo... como siempre-

Al cabo de unos diez minutos de estar sentada sobre su cama con un semblante triste, se levanto del colchón dispuesta a ir y buscar a su novia por la casa. Mejor ir y hacer lo que siempre hacia a nada ¿Cierto? Sin embargo aveces el destino nos trae muchos giros y vueltas, porque esa noche ocurriría algo que cambiaría la forma de vida de las dos.

A Luka no le paso por la cabeza que al encaminarse hasta la sala con intenciones de ir con Miku, la encontraría, pero de la manera que a ella menos le hubiera gustado: Miku yacía parada frente a la mesa del comedor con una mirada deslumbrante llena de pura ilusión, con sus rosados labios semi abiertos en un tímida y encantadora sonrisa que derretía a Luka de tan solo verla. En las manos de la Hatsune se encontraba una rosa de color rojo, la cual sostenía con cariño contra su pecho como si supiera porque estaba allí.

Algo que era sumamente hermoso y encantador ante su mirada, para Luka esa mirada de su novia era sin igual, por eso su sonrisa era lo que más amaba de ella.

La más joven mantenía su vista fija en el oso que tenia frente a ella, observándolo deslumbrada sabiendo muy bien quien lo había comprado, con el pensamiento de que ese animal de felpa era suyo, que su amada se lo había traído a ella y solo ella.

Luka estuvo disfrutando de la escena por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, para luego después borrar su sonrisa cuando pudo darse cuenta del porque esa mirada que Miku tenia... ella creía que... Dudo por un momento en si decirle la verdad o no, sin embargo, cuando vio las emociones que su novia mostraba en sus ojos le fue imposible destruirle su ilusión; Anhelo, una pequeña ráfaga de esperanza que calladamente habitaba y se asomaba tímidamente a la espera de una confirmación, que era un obsequio para ella. Miku parecía una niña pequeña en esa posición, algo demasiado hermoso para ser real.

-Perdoname, Kaito, te comprare uno igual despues- Dijo más que decidida comenzando a caminar hasta la peli-aqua.

Miku estaba tan concentrada en el peluche, que no noto la presencia de la más grande hasta que esta la abrazo desde atrás, rodeandole la cintura con ambos brazos y apoyando el mentón en su hombro, de una manera tierna y amorosa.

-Es tuyo- Pronuncio la mayor en su oído para después proceder a besarle la mejilla, haciéndola obviamente sonrojar -Lo compre para tí-

-¿P-para mí?- Musito a duras penas mientras parpadeaba varias veces, Luka soltó una risita.

-Si, es para el amor de mi vida-

_"Ay, me voy a ir al infierno por mentirosa..." _

La Hatsune en esos momentos apenas si podía respirar, con el rojo de sus mejillas y su corazón golpeando sin piedad dentro de su pecho le costaba mucho ¡Maldita peli-rosa idiota y sus encantos! -Lu... Luka-chan...-

-Feliz aniversario, mi amor- Ahora si no iba a poner resistencia seguramente. Ella volvió a sonreír y besarle el cuello a su novia esta vez, de una manera suave pero provocadora.

-Te acordaste...-

-¿Como olvidar el día que hicimos el amor por primera vez?- Miku se puso más roja por la respuesta, cosa que saco otro sutil risa de la otra -Seis años contigo no son suficientes para mi ¿Vamos por los siete?-

Con esto queridos lectores, el corazón de la Hatsune se derritió por completo. Ella se dio vuelta para quedar de frente con su novia, mirándola directamente a los ojos los cuales estaban casi por volcarse en lagrimas de felicidad -Siete, ocho, nueve, mil millones, los que quieras-

Finalmente abrazo a la peli-rosa por el cuello hasta plantarle un gran beso, uno lleno de sentimientos.

Luka pudo disfrutar de ese beso, a pesar de que su conciencia seguía dándole sermones por mentirle a la más joven de esa manera ¡¿Pero que importaba?! Si fue capaz de hacer feliz a su novia aunque sea por solo esta vez para ella esta bien, como siempre tenia que recalcar que haría lo que sea por ella con tal de verla sonreír así, LO QUE SEA. Y si eso implicaba mentirle y regalar el oso que era para Meiko... no había remedio.

Pero no todo acabaría ahí, hoy seria una noche de pasión ¡De eso no había duda!

Después de un laaargo tiempo que duraron así, Luka rompió el beso sin muchas ganas.

-Hoy yo cocinare para ti ¿Esta bien?-

-¿Luka Megurine cocinar para mí? Debe de ser algún tipo de sueño, porque cuenta la leyenda que solo cocinas para personas importantes- Se burlo la otra con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Tú eres importante mi pequeña puerritos!-

La peli-rosa se encamino a la cocina tras eso, obviamente aun disculpándose internamente con Kaito por robarle el regalo que era para su novia enfadada. No había sido su intención quedarse con el regalo de su amigo, pero a estas alturas había que estar muy loca, o tener un raro deseo inconsciente de querer morir joven y entre terribles sufrimientos, para esconderlo y decirle a Miku que no era suyo. Ademas, ella no tenia la crueldad ni el corazón para destruir sus ilusiones de esa manera.

Apenas estaba por sacar varios ingredientes del refrigerador, cuando la peli-aqua entro también en la cocina con la caja de chocolates en mano ¿Asi que esos también? Bueno, no importa, de todas maneras lo más seguro era que Kaito no vendría por ellos hasta mañana, así le daría tiempo para reponerle todo.

Miku tomo un chocolate de la caja y la dejo sobre el horno de microondas, Luka que estaba por ponerse manos a la obra cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de su novia.

-¿Oye, que es esto?-

-¿Que cosa amor?- Se giro hacia ella con una mirada serena-

-Esto...- Respondio la peli-aqua tendiendole un chocolate, y dentro de este sobresalía un objeto redondo como de un tono dorado. Miku lo saco curiosa hasta llevarlo hasta la altura de su rostro, dándose cuenta perfectamente que era un anillo -Luka...-

Hijo de su... mamá

Kaito no había mencionado nada sobre esto ¿¡Porque no se lo dijo!? ¡Maldito idiota adicto a los helados! Quien sabe para que quería esconder el secreto de que tenia un anillo dentro de los chocolates, el cual para colmo parecía ser BASTANTE caro, ahora le costaría más trabajo reponerle todo ahora que Miku descubrió el anillo. Lo más seguro es que también tendría que regalárselo a ella, pero... más importante que la futura paliza que recibiría el peli-azul.

¿Para que quería un anillo?

Quizá.. esa era su manera de pedir perdón ¿Cierto? O cabía la posibilidad de que el anillo fuera...

-P-p-puedo explicarlo- Titubeo la más grande al verse en problemas otra vez -Es que en la mañana Ka...-

-¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio?-

Luka casi se desfallecía en ese momento mientras su piel se volvía pálida ¿Habia escuchado que?

Miku Hatsune, una de las pocas que quedaban de la familia Hatsune, estaba ahora observándola con una mirada llena de emoción e ilusión, esperando que su amada peli-rosa le diera una afirmativa para poder comenzar con los preparativos ¡Habia que ser lo más pronto posible! Solo eso basto para que la Megurine ignorara a su cerebro una vez más.

-Y-yo.. yo no se.. si tú quieras..- Balbuceo la más grande rascándose la nunca con una mano, evitando verla inhaló y exhaló aire varias veces para tranquilizarse -¿Tú.. conmigo?-

-Es que.. esto es ¿Tú quieres casarte?, ¿En serio?..-

Las dos llevaban seis maravillosos años como pareja, que incluso resultaba fuera de lo normal que ninguna se hubiera puesto a pensar en lo que seria casarse con la otra. Tal vez porque ya llevaban viviendo un buen tiempo, por eso tuvieron el pensamiento de dejar su relación en un noviazgo que seguramente duraría eternamente pero... ¿Casarse? El matrimonio entre dos personas del mismo sexo ya no estaba tan prohibido como antes, ahora podías casarte por la iglesia con tu pareja si encontrabas a una persona que estuviera dispuesta a llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

Aria Planetto era una buena elección para llevar a cabo dicha tarea. Una amiga de preparatoria que ahora estaba a cargo de la iglesia que quedaba a una cuadras de aquí, taneandola un poco podían convencerla de que haga de su "Reverenda" en la boda... entonces ¿Cual era el problema?

Quizá el que ese anillo no era suyo, porque Luka debía admitir que si hubo un tiempo en el que pensó hacerle tal proposición a su novia, imaginando lo que seria verla en un hermoso vestido blanco frente suyo. Más la idea quedo en el aire meses después, por la razón de parecía una simple fantasía de niña.

-Te aseguro que..- Continuo hablando la peli-rosa con mucha dificultad ¿¡Porque seguia asiendolo!? -N-no hay cosa que me haría más feliz que... tu quisieras.. ca-ca-ca-caaaasarte con.. conmigo-

Miku la miro durante unos segundos sin parpadear, sin emitir palabra alguna, tanto que parecía una verdadera estatua tallada en mármol. Luka por su parte, queria pensar que en estos momentos la peli-aqua estaba analizando los pros y contras de aceptar una cosa de tal altura. O en el peor de los casos, estaba debatiéndose entre usar los puños o un palo para golpear a su novia, ella no sabia cual de las dos cosas era peor.

-Si, si quiero- Pronuncio la Hatsune por fin, con una sonrisa tan inmensa que nadie ademas de Luka eran capaces de observar, se puso el anillo -Quiero casarme contigo, Luka-

-¿¡Siiiii!?- Pregunto a aludida girándose a verla de forma histerica. Santo cielo... ¡Le iba a dar un infarto!

-Si ¿O te estas arrepintiendo?-

-Si, ¡Digo, NO!.. Solo que... Me.. me cuesta creer que.. que de verdad tú...-

-¡Hey, Luka! Lamento si me tarde pero ya vine por el oso- Se oyó de repente una voz conocida dentro de la casa ¡¿Porque Miku no cerro la puerta?! -Tengo que ver a Meiko en diez minutos y voy tarde-

_"No, no, no, no, maldita sea ¡NO!"_

Hoy moriría joven.

-Kaito, ¡Largate de aquí! Estoy ocupada- Chillo la mayor entrando a la sala e interponiéndose entre el peli-azul y el objeto -Vuelve mañana-

-Siento mucho si interrumpo, pero me iré en cuanto me des el oso- Alego él tratando de abrirse paso, pero Luka se lo impedía cada que trataba -Por favor, quiero a mi Teddy ¿Me lo regresas?-

A la aludida no le quedo de otra que ceder a las peticiones de su amigo, y de pronto Kaito ya estaba con el peluche bajo su brazo.

-Ahora... ¿Donde estan los chocolates?- Un fugaz vistazo dentro de la casa basto para localizarla en la cocina sobre el horno de microondas. Camino hasta ahí y abrió la caja en forma de corazón para verificar que otra cosa faltaba -¿Y el chocolate con el anillo?-

Su mirada azul intenso se clavo en Miku, quien solo le miraba estupefacta tratando a duras penas de comprender la situación en la que se encontraba. Cuando fue capaz de ser golpeada por la realidad, pestañeo varias veces y se quito el anillo del dedo para tenderselo a Kaito.

-¡Ouh! Gracias, Miku-chan, pense que lo había perdido- Se alegro el peli-azul tomando dicho aro dorado entre sus manos -Esto es lo más importante del regalo-

-Asi que todo es tuyo- Inquirio la peli-aqua mirandolo con una ceja levantada, ya sabia que lo que Luka hacia era demasiado perfecto para poder ser real -La flor, los chocolates, el oso, todo-

-Claro que si- Respondio el sonriente -Le pedi de favor a Luka que me lo guardara unas horas porque tenia algo que hacer ¿Verdad que si?- Dijo girándose a ver a una peli-rosa más que nerviosa.

-P-puedo explicarlo...-

-No hay nada que explicar, amor, ya hablaremos de esto más tarde- Le dijo ella con una sonrisa, que a los ojos del peli-azul era serena y calmada, pero a los de Luka sabia perfectamente que dentro había una ira enorme contra su persona. Un Hatsune enfadado es lo que todos quieren evitar, los Megurine más que nadie, porque su hermano mayor también tenia un Hatsune en casa y no le iba mejor que ella.

-Sera mejor que me vaya yendo, hoy lo pediré matrimonio a Meiko ¡Por fin!- Alego sonriente dándose media vuelta dispuesto a irse, eso hasta que al ver la caja de chocolates recordó algo -Oh, puedes quedarte con ellos, Miku-chan, es tu aniversario con Luka después de todo ¿No?- Ella sintió con la cabeza -Muchas felicidades, nos veremos luego- Y tras darle unas palmadas en la cabeza camino hasta la entrada.

-Yo te acompaño- Luka estaba dispuesta a ir donde él hasta que sintió la delgada mano de Miku, tomándola desde atrás por el cuello de la ropa impidiendo que escapara -Mejor no-

De repente solo se escucho como la puerta principal se abría y cerraba, dando a entender que Kaito ya había salido de la residencia, dejándolas completamente solas y a la peli-rosa con altas posibilidades de morir joven. Quiso pronunciar algo para ver si tenia posibilidades de arreglar algo, pero el sonido de los dedos de Miku crujiendose tras de ella hizo que se diera vuelta y viera con terror la mirada sombría mientras se preparaba para darle una bien merecida paliza.

Diablos...

-Amor, ¿Que tienes que decir en u defensa?- Pronuncio en un tono juguetón pero malicioso, provocando a que a la más grande se le helara la sangre.

-Sabes que te amo más que a nadie.. ¿Verdad? ... ¿Miku?-

-Oh si, claro que se eso- Afirmo ella con sarcasmo mientras se apresuraba a tomar un bate que ya hacia sobre la mesa.

-Me mandaras al sillón.. ¿Verdad? Espera... ¿Que vas a hacer con eso?- Pronuncio alarmada abriendo los ojos de par en par asustada, no le iría para nada bien esta noche.

-Con esto te voy a demostrar mi amor por ti-

Durante esa noche, varios gritos desgarradores se escucharon por casi todo Sapporo.

-¡MIKU, NO!, ¡CON LOS BATES NO SE DEMUESTRA AMOR!, ¡NO!, ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!, ¡GHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

* * *

**En la actualidad...**

-Queridos hermanos, hoy estamos todos reunidos aquí para unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio- Hablaba Aria desde el atrio central frente a todo mundo.

Todos los invitados ya se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos, mirando con emoción y felicidad a la feliz pareja que ya hacia frente a la reverenda que las casaría ante el mismísimo Dios. Aunque bueno, Ia, como le decían sus amigos y familiares de cariño, aun seguía preguntándose dentro de su cabeza como es que accedió a casar a ese par muy impar ¡Tecnicamente fue amenazada por Meiko! Pero bueno, era parte de su trabajo de la iglesia unir ante el señor a dos personas que se aman con demasiada intensidad y que estén dispuesta a amarse así durante el resto de sus vidas.

-Psss, Rin- Llamo Luka a la madrina de bodas discretamente a escondidas de Aria.

-¿Que pasa ahora, Luka?- Respondio en voz baja haciendo unos gestos en el acto.

-¿Donde esta tu novia?-

La aludida se sonrojo por las palabras que le dijo, después de todo aun no se acostumbraba a llamar a SeeU Daa-Hee refiriendose a ella como su novia. Para empezar, cuando empezaron su relación fue la declaración más rara y bizarra que la joven Kagamine haya visto en toda su vida, muy al estilo de la familia coreana Daa-Hee, pero Luka tenia razón, esa rubia también era madrina de bodas. Y no estaba por ningún lado, ni sus luces en la ceremonia.

-Oh.. ella.. se le debio de hacer tarde. No te preocupes, ya llegara pronto- Dijo para tranquilizarla. Su amiga solo asintió con la cabeza y volvió su vista hasta la reverenda.

Durante otro rato todos ahí se la pasaban escuchando todas y cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de Aria Planetto, quien parecía emocionarse de una manera muy peculiar cuando hablaba de la palabra del señor. Todas sus oraciones tenían que ver con la importancia del matrimonio, de llegar virgen a este, cosa que obviamente ambas no cumplían, pero eso nadie tenia que saberlo para nada. Fue durante este lapso de tiempo que Miku comenzaba a aburrirse y desesperarse, de tal manera que llego al punto en que estaba tentada por pedirle a la mujer frente a ella que pasara a la parte del "Si acepto" Todo porque cuando giraba su vista hacia su futura esposa, podía sentir las ganas que esta tenia de salir corriendo e irse a un país lejano.

Y aunque no lo crean, Luka estaba tentada a hacerlo.

Miku abrió la boca para decir algo, pero algo sumamente inesperado interrumpió la ceremonia.

-¡Yo me opongo!- Resono una voz conocida para todos tras de ellas.

Los invitados dejaron salir una exclamación de asombro de sus gargantas, y al girar la mirada hasta donde provenía tal voz descubrieron a quien lo dijo: Ahí, parada de brazos cruzados y con una mirada de determinación en sus orbes azules, estaba SeeU Daa-hee, una de las madrinas de bodas de la pareja.

-Eeh... ¿Disculpe?- Cuestiono la reverenda sin entender cuales eran sus razones para hacer tal tontería, pero lo único que recibió fue una gran carcajada por parte de la aludida.

-Perdoneme, ¡Solo estaba bromeando! Prosiga con la boda- Dicho eso fue a tomar lugar junto a Rin quien solo comenzó a darles fuertes pellizcos como castigo.

A todos les costo ponerle atención a la reverenda después de eso, pero Aria fue capaz de proseguir -E... esta bien. Como les decía.. el matrimonio es uno de los siete sacramentos...-

-Disculpe..- Interrumpio la tímida voz de la Hatsune frente a ella.

-¿Si?- Le interrogo tratando de parecer calmada, pero el tic en su ojo izquierdo y su vena roja en la frente no daban ese aire.

-¿Podria pasar directo hasta el "Si acepto"?-

Aria resoplo con aires indignados por la petición, que Dios le diera fuerza -Muy bien.. ¿Estan decididas a amarse y respetarse mutuamente, a no dañarse ni pelearse, siguiendo el modo de vida propio del matrimonio durante toda la vida?-

Miku asintió con un movimiento energético de cabeza mientras sonreía más que feliz, y Luka lloriqueo.

-Yo no estaría segura de eso, madre- Hablo SeeU divertida, resiviendo como castigo un codazo en las costillas por parte de Rin.

-¡SeeU!-

-¿Algo que desee comunicarnos la madrina de bodas?- Inquirio mirándola con una molestia mal disimulada.

-No, mejor ya me cayo-

Que Dios se apiade de su alma... -Como veo que quieren juntar sus vidas en este sagrado sacramento, por favor pido que unan sus manos para que pueda ver que ambas están de acuerdo-

Miku no lo dudo ni un solo instante, de una manera fugaz tomo la mano de su novia quien a pesar de seguir dudando en aceptar o no, tambien apretó su extremidad.

-Miku Hatsune ¿Tomas como esposa a Luka Megurine, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?-

-Si, si acepto, madre- Respondio inmensamente emocionada.

-Luka Megurine ¿Tomas como esposa a Miku Hatsune, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?-

-¿Que pasa si me niego?- Inquirio la peli-rosa reciviendo una mirada más que molesta de su novia, sera mejor que no oyera lo que creyó oír o estaría muerta.

-¿Que has dicho, hija?-

La Hatsune resoplo más que irritada, tal parece que ella tendrá que intervenir en este preciso momento. La más joven tomo entre sus delgados dedos el brazo sano de su novia, y lo apretó de tal manera y fuerza que Luka dejo salir de su boca unos adoloridos quejidos.

-¡Que si, he dicho que si, madre!, ¡Si quiero!- Grito ella con desesperación -¡Pero digale que me suelte, que siento como si me fuera a romper el otro brazo!-

Aria suspiro cansada, con un movimiento de cabeza le indico a la Hatsune que la soltara razón por la que lo hizo y volvió a su sonrisa de antes -De acuerdo, intercambiaros las alianzas-

Rin les ofreció amablemente dos pequeñas cajitas cuadradas en las cuales se hundían sobre un esponjoso lecho de terciopelo negro, dos anillos de oro. Miku tomo uno de una manera ahora si elegante y cuidadosa lo coloco en el dedo sano de su novia, quien no muy segura hizo lo mismo con el otro anillo.

-En este caso, y por el poder que me ha sido otorgado. Yo los declaro marido y...- Aria paro toda su oración al darse cuenta de que dijo cosas que no cuadraban, así que se apresuro a revisar los libros sagrados -Perdon, lo que quise decir fue; Yo las declaro mujer y... mujer, puede besar a la novia-

En ese momento la peli-aqua ya no fue capaz de seguir conteniendo toda esa felicidad que desbordaba de su ser, Miku se giro hasta su novia y se abalanzó sobre ella hasta abrazarla por el cuello hasta poder robarle un profundo y deseado beso. A Luka le costo un poco mantenerse en pie, pero después se resigno y aun adolorida cerro los ojos y abrazo a su novia por la cintura para hacer el beso más intimo.

Los invitados aplaudieron y gritaron eufóricos felicitando a las recién casadas, tan contentos de que por fin después de tanto tiempo ese par se decidiera por dar el gran paso.

-Disculpen- Interrumpio la reverenda en medio del beso -Dije que podía besarla, no tragarla, así que por favor separen sus músculos que usan para hablar y saborear.. eso es para la noche de bodas-

Ambas mujeres de mala gana aceptaron a su petición.

-Lo que el puerro ha unido que no lo separe el atún.. esperen ¿Que?- La mujer se apresuro a repasar el manuscrito una y otra vez ya más que enojada -¿Quien escribio esto? ¡Esto es una blasfemia!-

Con esto la fiesta para celebrar la reciente unión había dado comienzo. Meiko destapó el más caro de sus licores, el cual obviamente no tenia intenciones de compartir con nadie que no fuera ella misma. Aria solo atino a gruñir y exclamar maldiciones por lo bajo, mientras prometía que nunca más aceptaría casar a dos personas que se hicieran llamar Vocaloid en el pasado ¡Jamas!

-Hey, Rin-chan- Le llamo SeeU llegando a su lado -¿Quieres que nos casemos, mi naranjita?-

-¿¡Eh!?- Exclamo ella sonrojandose de golpe.

-Era broma, yo solo lo decía por la noche de bodas- Respondio la coreana despreocupada encogiéndose de hombros.. no tenia remedio.

-Mejor felicitemos a la pareja antes de que se maten ¿Te parece?-

-En eso te doy la razón, vamos- SeeU comenzó a apresurar el paso con su novia tras de ella, con intenciones de ir primero con Luka, su mejor amiga -¡Hey, peli-rosa idiota, felicidades por arruinar tu vida!-

Que remedio...

* * *

-Viendo en la televisión My little pony- Awwwww, Fluttershy es un amor ¡VIVA! -Ve que tiene visitas y procede a tapar la TV con sus manos- ¡No estoy viendo my little pony! No soy una Brony ni nada jejeje nwnU Ouuh Twilight Sparkle *w* ... cállense -.-U

¡Bueeeeeno! Ani-chan ¿Si llegaste hasta aquí? Jajajaja espero que el One-shot te haya gustado, de verdad, porque te lo vuelvo a decir ¡Es tu regalo de cumpleaños de mi parte! Estuve esmerandome mucho para que quedara bien y te gustara.

Así que solo me queda preguntarte una cosita más ¿Te gusto? ¿Te encanto? ¿O te dan ganas de golpearme por mi pésima escritura? También puedo permitir que me mandes amenazas de muerte si quieres, como soy masoquista las recibo con gusto ajajaja XD Este One-shot es la razón por la que te pregunte tu fecha de cumpleaños nwn

Por esta razón, como es tu cumpleaños este fanfic es tu regalo, guárdalo y también puedes volver a leerlo las veces que te apetescan, para que puedas volver a reirte con las tonterías de los personajes que muestro en él.

A mis otros lectores ¡Gracias por leerme! También me pongo a celebrar que ya llegue a los 39 que me añadieron a su lista de autores favoritos ¡De verdad estoy contenta! -Se va a ver My little pony- Aaaaawww Rainbow Dash *w*

¿Este humilde fic merece un review?


End file.
